Star Platinum
Star Platinum (星の白金 lit. Star of White Gold pronounced スタープラチナ Sutāpurachina) is the Stand of Jotaro Kujo. It makes an appearance in nearly every part its user is featured in, most prominently in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance/Personality Star Platinum is one of the first stands seen in the story and remains to be one of the most powerful. It vaguely resembles an Aztec warrior (a reference to the Stone Mask's origins), with black hair and blueish skin (green in the video games). Physically, Star Platinum shares some resemblance with Jotaro Kujo, having a similarly-sized body and even sharing some of his facial features - especially when first introduced. Like most stands, it appears to be completely silent and mostly devoid of personality, (though Jotaro has stated that it is very violent) unless it is punching, where it yells out "ORAORAORAORAORAORA" repeatedly. As expected of most stands, it possesses the basic ability of self-preservation - as seen when it stops a bullet Jotaro shoots at his own head''Chapter 114: A Man Possessed'' and when it protects an incapacitated Jotaro from Dio Brando's Time Stop attacks.Chapters 257-265: Dio's World Arc Fitting as the Stand of the main character of Part III, Star Platinum is one of the most versatile and powerful Stands in the JoJo Universe. Star Platinum represents the Tarot Card The Star, which means optimism, discernment and hope. Abilities *'Super Strength': Star Platinum is immensely powerful, able to throw a fully loaded Jeep carrying four full-grown men and a small girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with only one hand, then later pulling the same jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight. Star Platinum also casually destroyed an artificial diamond with the size of an entire car at one point. *'Super Speed': Being faster than light, Star Platinum is capable of punching millions of times in a second, pummeling its opponent mercilessly. During the fight with the Stand Justice, Star Platinum protects Jotaro from many zombies surrounding him at the same time. This form of attacking may be a reference to Jonathan Joestar, having been the first in the series to be able to release a barrage of punches simultaneously. Additionally, it is fast enough to catch a bullet fired at point-blank range. *'Self-Preservation: '''Star Platinum has the incredible ability to preserve it's user in nearly any situation. This is evident as it can protect Jotaro even as time is stopped or in point-blank danger. *'Precision': Star Platinum is amazingly precise, able to remove small objects from a person's skull without damaging the person's brain in any way, as well as catch bullets just between his index finger and thumb in mid-air. *'Enhanced Eyesight': Star Platinum displays incredible eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. With his stand activated, Jotaro can see as far as four kilometers as evidenced by the battle with Geb, as well as identifying the details of a fly from the background of a photograph. *'Star Finger': Star Platinum is capable of lengthening his index and middle fingers to stab an opponent from a distance. This ability seems to be easy to do, as it functions as a surprise attack. During its first appearance, it seems able to lengthen its entire arm to an extent as well. This ability is similar to and appears to reference the ability to stretch limbs via Ripple in Part I: Phantom Blood. The ability was first used against the Captain Tennille Imposter. *'Time Freeze': Star Platinum is capable of stopping time, similar to The World, albeit only for roughly three seconds. This ability seems to be extremely exhausting, and the intervals of stopped time that Jotaro is able to maintain appears to decrease throughout later parts. It was discovered during the fight with The World. The nature of the time stop follows the flow of time in the real world, as shown when the duration of time Jotaro was capable of stopping was drastically reduced when Enrico Pucci accelerated time with Stairway to Heaven. This ability can last for a maximum of five seconds during the battle with Dio. Star Platinum: The World There are no noticeable difference in the capabilities of '''Star Platinum: The World' (スタープラチナ・ザ・ワールド) in comparison to the original Star Platinum, aside from its seeming mastery of the Time Stop. Time Stop can now last for 5 seconds, and can be done consecutively with only a few seconds between intervals. Note that Star Platinum: The World's stats are different than those of the original Star Platinum. In Stone Ocean, Star Platinum: The World only displayed E-level range, despite having a C-level range. It may also be possible, however, that Jotaro does not typically use his stand at C-level range, as well as the fact that he and Jolyne's group were mostly on the defensive when fighting against Pucci. Gallery SPlatinum ASBnofondo.png|Star Platinum as it appears in All-Star Battle Star Platinum anime.jpg|Star Platinum as it appears in the TV anime. StarPlatinum_First_Appearance.png|Star Platinum's first appearance in the manga Star platinum third.jpg|Star Platinum as a figure (alternatively colored) Star Platinum Yoshihiro (Chapter 368).png|Star Platinum smashing Yoshihiro Kira's Camera Star Platinum Kira (Chapter 362).png|Star Platinum pummeling Kira Jotaro e star platinum.jpg|Star Platinum & Jotaro as drawn by Falcoon Star Platinum (Chapter 159).jpg|Star Platinum sucking up Justice StarPlatinumTowerOfGrey.jpg|Star Platinum against Gray Fly's Tower of Gray starfinger.jpg|STAR FINGER!!! Trivia * Star Platinum is one of the 9 Tarot Stands to have a color in its name. * Star Platinum has had a number of characters based on him or made as reference, using either a modified version of his "Ora Ora" battle cry or dressing similar to him. One example is Joe from the King of Fighters series. He even uses a rapid speed punching ability. * Star Platinum is the stand with the most appearances in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, appearing in three different parts. It is followed by Silver Chariot, Echoes, Hermit Purple, & The World which appeared in two different parts. * Jotaro has spoken through Star Platinum on a few occasions, one where he attempts to prevent High Priestess from crushing Jotaro with her teeth. He says, "The force... it's too great..."Vol. 20 Chapter 182: High Priestess (4) p.9 and another where he tries to block Anubis' blade while controlling Polnareff. He says "This... this speed... this is not good! It's getting faster and faster. I can't block it! I have to stop the sword from moving!". References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands Category:Part IV Stands Category:Part VI Stands Category:Close Stands